


我搞到男神了（吗）-23

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [23]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 2





	我搞到男神了（吗）-23

李赫宰做梦都没想到这个时间李东海会在这里，明明人应该在千里之外的首都家里睡觉，这个时间肯定睡得正香才对。他根本没想到李东海会来这里，今晚所有地方都在下雨，这种恶劣的天气，还是在夜里，走高速十分危险。  
小宋过去以后把地上的人拉了起来，他立刻看清那是李东海，想也没想冒雨跑过去。他在跑的过程看到李东海已经注意到自己，表情悲伤，被人扶着才站稳。他来不及想李东海为什么会在这，胸腔中跳动的心好像炸开了一样。  
随着距离一点点拉近，李东海慢慢变得清晰。李赫宰更加大步的朝人奔跑，他可能会认错很多人，但是李东海的眼睛绝对不会认错，即便只是在伞和伞的缝隙中漏出来一点。  
李赫宰大步跑过去，李东海也朝他走过来，大雨冲刷分不清眼泪还是雨水，直直地看着他。等到与他面对面站好才终于松了口气，上下扫视一番。

李赫宰傻乎乎地笑起来，“海海，你怎么来了。”

李东海看了他半天，一拳砸在他胸口，带着哭腔的质问混在大雨里，像一把钝刀划过李赫宰的心。

“李赫宰！你到底在想什么？！你为什么不联系我！！”

“你别...我手机没电了，我以为你在睡觉想着天亮了再找你。海海你别生气，我没事..”李赫宰被吼的一抖，小心翼翼走过来抱住人。  
李东海一把推开，“你手机没电了他们手机也没电了？你们三个人没有一个人手机能用吗？找人借也不会吗？！你知不知道我看见新闻的时候快吓死了！我就问你为什么不联系我？为什么不联系我？”  
李东海说到最后声音哽咽，被李赫宰抱进怀里仍然捶打人的身体。他真的害怕，亲自来到现场和看新闻图片的感觉不同，看到李赫宰给自己发过的地方被掩埋只觉得头皮发麻。  
他在这里看了好久，到处都是土和石块，还有歪歪斜斜的树木断枝，根本分不清哪里是哪里。想到李赫宰也许在下边无法呼吸，李东海只觉得自己也快要窒息了。  
李赫宰紧紧地抱住李东海，他真的没想到李东海会知道消息，也没想过李东海会连夜冒雨赶来确认自己安危。他只能用紧紧地拥抱来告诉人自己很安全，但好像这样没能起到什么作用，李东海仍然在哭泣。  
借着搜救队的惨白的光，李赫宰看清李东海眼底的恐惧，眼泪混在雨水中一滴一滴的落下来。李东海一直看着他，口中喃喃低语。  
“你为什么不告诉我..我以为..我以为...”  
“我没事，真的没事。路上不好开，我们就停在路边睡了一会。”  
李赫宰什么也顾不得，轻轻拍着李东海的背安抚“海哥，吓到你了是不是？”  
“你以为呢？！出这么大的事你都没想着跟我报平安吗？你在想什么？”  
李东海头一回感到劫后余生的失重感，他头好疼，感觉自己陷入了泥潭中。李赫宰明明就在他面前，他却还是不敢相信，刚刚站在那里看到被淹没的所有，触目惊心。他甚至在责怪自己为什么心安理得接受这些馈赠，为什么要接近李赫宰。  
他此刻更加恐惧的是这会不会是一个警示，在警告他不要妄想改变这个世界原有的规律。脑海中涌入许多想法，什么都有，什么也都抓不住，乱糟糟的一团拧在一起。李东海不知道该怎么办，只能瑟瑟发抖的紧紧拽住李赫宰的衣服哭泣。  
他真的以为李赫宰睡梦中被埋在了下边，来的路上设想了很多，真的看到的时候还是崩溃的全身都疼。  
“我讨厌你…我不要跟你在一起了！你一天到晚喝个水都要告诉我这么大的事为什么不跟我联系？”  
“嘶海海轻点打我…我错了，我错了，我以后什么事都告诉你好不好？”  
李赫宰用力收紧手臂才把李东海抱住，人挣扎起来力量相当，他差点被挣脱了。李赫宰有些动容，他没想到李东海会半夜醒来，也没想过李东海知道这里有意外会直接连夜冒雨赶来。  
他不知道该怎么安慰李东海比较好，任人捶打自己又哭又骂。李东海噙着泪对他说些什么，他一句也没听得进去，不顾周围还有很多人，压住李东海的后颈接吻。  
李赫宰用力地吻李东海的唇，吮吸着，舔咬着，沿唇瓣描绘形状，再一次和人交换津液。雨水冲刷着脸庞流下，和眼泪混着分不清是什么。李东海呜咽哭泣，抱住李赫宰不敢放松半分，随着吻的深入发出呜呜的声音。  
“没关系…没事了，海哥，我没事。”  
李赫宰低声安抚，啄吻李东海的唇瓣“别哭，我好好的呢。”  
李东海环住他的脖子，脸上粘着泪和雨水，闭着眼睛吻上来。  
这场大雨已经下了一整夜没停，雨滴打在身上好疼，他们被雨水给浇透了，即便抱在一起也还是冷的发抖。李赫宰用力回抱，像飘在海里终于攀上了一块浮木一样。  
这一刻他们不是明星，不是同性吸引的男人，只是侥幸逃脱灾难的爱人而已。

旁边的人均目瞪口呆，半晌，琛哥猛地推了一把许恩元。  
“看什么呢！赶紧给打伞！”

许恩元这才反应过来，和小宋一人一把伞给两个人挡住，周围已经有人注意到了这边，明明来现场的应该是救灾和家属，此刻竟然有人有心情去拍他们。  
琛哥赶紧走上前去，双人大伞把周围的手机镜头挡得结结实实。  
两人充耳不闻周围，沉浸在亲吻中。李东海慢慢地冷静下来，吻从激烈变得缠绵，唇上压迫的力道让他逐渐感到安定。  
“唔…赫宰…”  
“嗯。”  
李赫宰摩挲着他的唇瓣，低低应了一声，收拢手臂抱住他的身体轻轻地拍了怕。  
李东海慌忙睁开眼睛，这一刻感觉不到自己面对的是平日里那个爱撒娇的小男朋友，李赫宰在瞬间长成他的依靠。这种感觉莫名其妙，让他想起了很久以前在另一个地方，李赫宰给他的感觉就是这样坚实温暖。  
他有些恍惚，竟不知道自己是在哪里了。

李赫宰临时落脚的旅馆在镇上最繁华的那条街上，标准的旅店配置，红木家具和一台打开就有雪花的老旧电视。这里是乡镇算得上还不错的住宿了，剧组大部分人昨夜都临时来这里落脚，他们淋的像落汤鸡一样，在楼梯间偶遇到了正急匆匆下楼的导演组。  
李东海全程低头不语，异常安静的跟在李赫宰身后，两人一前一后的走着，只有手牵在一起。  
圈内人大部分都知道他们俩的事，工作人员也只是扫了一眼不敢再多看，只有导演路过的时候问了几句。李东海一声不吭地听他们讲话，垂眸上了一步台阶，另一只手拽住李赫宰的袖口。  
他们一路这样走回房间门口，何平拦了一下他们。  
“先休息吧，折腾了一夜都没睡好。”  
“行，我们先进去了，有事哥喊我们吧。”  
李赫宰巴不得赶紧分开，他有一肚子话想跟李东海说，从昨晚手机没电开始一直到他们今天见面。他一手牵着李东海一手拎行李箱，在助理和经纪人的注视下一脚蹬上门。  
“拜拜！”

门外的四个人碰了一鼻子灰，嘟嘟囔囔各自拿着房卡休息了。

小旅店的房间空气中一股许久没住人的霉味，因为年代久远，墙也出现了一些裂痕。这里平时李东海是看都不会看一眼的，影帝即便不踏进娱乐圈也能舒服自在，出门都是吃住要最好的才行。  
李赫宰放下箱子扫视一圈，有些紧张。  
“海哥，这地方也没什么好条件，凑合一下吧。”

李东海抹了一把脸上的水，看了一圈。这房间确实又老又旧，两个单人床把背包扔上去发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，隐隐约约还能听到隔壁说话的人声。但是他不在乎这些，现在只要李赫宰在，就足够了。  
他们两个人都淋了雨，衣服湿漉漉的往下滴答水，李东海站在玄关才几分钟，地上就已经积出了一个小小的水洼。见此李赫宰赶紧拉着他进浴室，絮絮叨叨替他解衣服。  
“海哥你是不是被雨浇傻了啊...怎么不说话。”

李东海抬起头，哭红的眼睛从打湿的发间露了出来，仍然噙着泪，不知为何有些怯生生地看着他。李赫宰皱起眉，扶着李东海的肩抱紧。  
“你怎么了？”

过了很久，李东海才低低地回了一句没事。  
那样子一看就不是没事，李赫宰歪过头看他的表情，亲了又亲唇瓣，柔软的唇冰凉的，像果冻似的。  
李赫宰心底轻叹，哪里知道李东海会吓成这样。他一直觉得也许李东海没有那么刻骨的喜欢自己，经这一事倒觉得是自己不够了解李东海。不管这份喜欢能持续多久，眼下都很感动。  
他握住李东海的双肩思索怎样才能哄好，这时才后知后觉李东海冷得发抖。他不去想那些乱七八糟了，急急忙忙上手脱光李东海的衣服，又赶紧把自己扒光，然后两个人一起站在花洒下。  
这里热水也没有很足，李东海安静的趴在他怀里，任由他帮自己洗澡。两个人沉默了很久，李赫宰替他洗头，李东海开口。

“我其实挺害怕的，来的时候一直在想，你要是不在了怎么办。”  
李东海睁开眼睛望着李赫宰，眼睛蓦地红了。  
“万一是我把你害的怎么办..”

李赫宰哪知道李东海在想什么，还以为说的是这次拍戏。  
原本这个角色没有他的事，人家导演一开始根本没看上他，是原来的人撂挑子正好被他捡了便宜，对方看在李东海的面子上也就答应了。  
他傻呵呵的笑了几声，沾满泡沫的手轻轻拍了拍李东海的头，白色的泡沫被拍出别的形状来，李赫宰又笑嘻嘻地像抹奶油一样抹匀。  
“哪啊，哥哥，这不是意外嘛。”  
“也许不是意外..”  
李东海想，自己应该尝试着跟李赫宰说出来。只是这种事情，他真的不知道怎么开口，告诉李赫宰其实自己不是自己吗？可他又确实是。  
李赫宰什么也没说，只吻了一下他的唇，然后打开花洒冲洗泡沫。只是洗着洗着，李赫宰的手从头顶移到脖颈，然后上前一步贴近身体与他接吻。  
李东海微微仰起头，感受花洒的水流浇在自己脸上的感觉，像这样的密集的一场大雨下了一整夜，现在也终于要停了。

“不要怕…我们都安全。”

李赫宰的唇沿脖颈的曲线向下移动，手掌慢慢揉捏身体，他刻意放轻力道，像在安抚，又好像暧昧至极。李东海被他抚摸得十分舒适，微微张开唇瓣，发出一声如叹息般的绵长呻吟。  
李赫宰知他惊魂未定，一遍又一遍抚摸，然后收拢手臂专心于接吻。李东海抬手关掉花洒，抚着李赫宰后颈额头抵在一起。  
浴室的热气也许太足了，关掉热水也没有觉得冷，反而更加燥热。李赫宰有些紧张地抿抿嘴，不知道李东海想要做什么。

“你带润滑了吗？”

李赫宰愣住，傻傻的点头“但是…”

“那我们做吧，就在这。”

李赫宰张大嘴巴，随后眼睛亮起来，忙不迭答应一声出去找润滑剂。李东海看着人兴奋离开的背影，无意识的上扬嘴角，他跟出去，从身后弯下腰抱住李赫宰。  
他就是后怕，所以才会想到很多。

“如果我不认识你，可能就不会有这种事对不对？”

李赫宰停下动作，李东海枕着他的肩膀小声说话，他有种奇妙的感觉。今天李东海一点也不像平日里温柔体贴的大哥哥，虽然以前也能看出李东海小孩心性，但从来没有像此刻，让他觉得李东海需要呵护，敏感脆弱。  
他只能尽可能的安慰，尽可能让人放下心来。  
李赫宰找不到更好的语言，他一直对李东海都还算能说会道，撒娇加成把人哄的晕头转向。此刻倒是一句都说不出来，怕李东海会多想，怕李东海更害怕。  
他只好和人身体接触，两具身体紧紧地抱住彼此。李东海在他怀里是放松的，专心的环住他的脖子与他交换津液，双手沿身体下滑，抚过胸膛和小腹主动挑逗。

“快点…跟我做…”

李赫宰皱着眉，一脸认真。  
“不行，海海我们好久没在一起了，要是把你弄伤了琛哥饶不了我，说不定就不让我们在一起了。那你以后要是想我了，我就...”  
“你好啰嗦…”  
李东海佯装生气，拍了一下李赫宰的臀“你做不做？不做换我来。”  
“不要急嘛…哥哥，心急吃不了热豆腐。”  
李赫宰不慌不忙挤出润滑液，随便李东海握住自己的脆弱套弄挑逗，然后将手指伸向人臀缝。他蹭着李东海的脸抬起来接吻，慢悠悠地扩张。

“海海，这里隔音不好哦……”

他们一行人都是折腾了一整夜才落脚休息，几乎是挨着枕头就睡过去了。李赫宰跟李东海睡的时候连头发都没吹干，用过的安全套包装散落在床头柜没收拾，两个人互相抱着，窝在其中一张单人床。  
昨夜情况紧急混乱，很多事情都来不及多想，他们两边见面甚至没来得及问一句李赫宰那个莫名被骂的热搜怎么样，更别提多嘱咐一句时刻监控网络上有没有昨晚的视频。  
他们也是累了，就少说了那么一句。想着受灾现场哪有人有心思看他们，两眼一合就放心睡熟了。

才睡下几个小时，琛哥被夺命连环call吵醒，看时间也就才上午九点，他接起电话半个人还在梦里。听到电话那边说什么以后瞬间清醒，一边打电话一边掀开被子匆忙穿衣服，嘱咐了几句挂断电话。  
琛哥顶着两个大黑眼圈，把何平也拉起来，挨个叫醒助理再一起去找两个艺人。走廊里何平才知道发生了什么，本来困得神游，顿时睁大眼睛。  
“什么？？？”  
琛哥面色沉重看了他一眼，“想办法吧，先问问他俩。”  
“拍的清楚吗？不清楚就花钱吧。”  
“我倒想，你看了就知道了。”琛哥把手机递给他，面色凝重地敲门。最重要的是李东海到底怎么想，他们也得问问本人的想法，省的跟公关不一致再闹出事来。  
何平接过来一看，仰天长叹，也不能说多清楚，反正是谁都能认出这是李赫宰跟李东海。要说有什么好方法也没有，只能硬着头皮糊弄，含糊过去。

他们在门口敲了半天门也没人应，用房卡打开以后屋内一股暧昧淫靡的味道。同是男人，他们当然知道这两人昨晚干了什么。想来也能理解，要是没这突发事件他们这时候都在睡觉，谁会突然跑过来开他们房间的门。  
琛哥把窗打开通风，拍了拍李赫宰。  
“醒醒，快起来。”

李赫宰吭叽了一声，眼睛都没睁，半梦半醒间搂住李东海的手又紧了紧，生怕被他们抢走似的。他动了下头，然后又蹭着枕头挪到李东海额前，胡乱亲了一下带着浓浓的困意说道。  
“海海我困困...再躺五分钟..”  
此话一出，屋内所有人的表情都变得十分惊悚，许恩元本来睡眼惺忪，这下倒是瞪起眼睛来。李赫宰昨晚发挥男友力照顾李东海的场景还在脑海中挥之不去，他睡前还强撑着困意在群里描述了一遍，再想刚才李赫宰说的那话，他只想翻个白眼再外加一个呕吐的表情。  
何平十分无语的翻了个白眼，火烧眉毛了还睡。他示意琛哥给自己让位置，用力打了一下李赫宰的肩。  
“快点起来！别发疯！”

“干嘛呀……”  
李赫宰迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，一见床边围着好几个人顿时瞪大眼睛，急急忙忙拉被子挡住自己和李东海的身体，捏着被角看他们。  
“我靠…！干嘛啊？这才几点？？”

何平本就着急，李赫宰还摆出一副忸怩的模样来更是火上浇油，他二话不说把手机扔到李赫宰身上，指着人半天恨铁不成钢地骂道。  
“还好意思问！谁愿意这个时候爬起来，肯定是有事，再说了，还不都是为了你们的事。别给我装啊！赶紧起来，有事要说。”

李东海被吵的皱起眉，似是有要醒的迹象。李赫宰见状连忙竖起一根手指在唇前示意众人噤声，然后小心翼翼扶着李东海的头抽走手臂。他刚要下床，又把被重新盖好，双手弯回来压在被子上无辜眨眼。  
“你们...别看着我，我是海海的人，不能给你们看光。”

琛哥挑了下眉，向后退了一大步给何平让地方，然后转过身去。  
“麻烦了，让他正常一点。”

何平点点头，一边走一边撸袖子。  
“你是没睡好开始犯毛病了是不是...？东海在这，你又开始跟我装疯卖傻。”  
“我起来我起来！”李赫宰赶紧从床上爬下来，回身细心的给李东海盖好被，用气音说道“干嘛呀！你们给海海吵醒了。”他说着，还给李东海顺了顺头发。  
“哥哥你睡，平哥他们找我。”  
“嗯...”  
李东海又闭上眼睛，伸出一只握住李赫宰的手“就在这说，我也要听。”

李赫宰没有办法，只能坐回床上，一边嘟囔表达不满一边打开手机。他没睡醒的起床气和什么撒娇装傻的表情都停滞住，播放的视频不算太清晰，但他也认得出画面里自己和李东海抱在一起接吻，然后周围的伞挡住镜头，视频就结束了。  
房间内静悄悄的，只有手机在不停地自动循环播放那段短短的视频，李赫宰僵直身体，慌乱看向何平。  
“哥，怎么办..”  
他整个人都僵住了，艰难的吞咽口水，不知道该怎么办好。做梦都没想过在那种地方还有人会有闲心注意到他们，也从没想过是否要承认和李东海在一起这件事会来的这么快，他还没有在娱乐圈站稳脚跟。  
李赫宰一下子慌了神，手心紧张得出了汗，连后背也在一阵发热后开始迅速感到寒意。  
李东海从身后起来枕着他的肩膀，沉默地看完那段视频，然后握住他的手。李赫宰微微转头就能看到李东海漂亮的鼻尖，人还困着，头发乱糟糟的炸着毛，从身后蹭来蹭去靠过来，伸手环住他的腰。  
李赫宰突然觉得，要不就干脆承认了吧，拍戏赚的那些钱也够付违约金的。不被人接受也没关系，他可以陪着李东海做任何事，也可以销声匿迹在大众面前，至少有李东海在就行。

所有人都等着李东海的反应，人扫视一圈，耸了耸肩。

“拍的不错，跟电影似的。”

“东海，这次可不是小事。你倒是不怕，他还要工作呢。”琛哥插话道，对于李东海无所谓的态度皱起眉来，又加重语气警告“必须要尽快做好决定，我们的建议是，不承认。”

“当然不能承认，现在不是好时候。”李东海偏过头，枕着李赫宰的肩“你们有方案了吗？按照定好的方案做吧。”  
一直沉默的李赫宰突然出声。  
“我…我承认没关系的。”  
所有人看向他，李赫宰又底气不足地重复一遍“我想承认，这没什么见不得人的。”

“不行，这个事没得商量。”李东海第一个出声反对，警告道“赫宰，你才火了多久就飘了，我不同意。”  
李赫宰认真地看着他“海哥，那个时候我跟你说如果有这一天我一定会承认，我不是在开玩笑。”  
“我刚才说不能承认也不是在开玩笑。”李东海同样坚定，拍了下他的手。  
“别问了，说了不认就是不认。你好好工作，这一次过去了也就没事了。”

“你是嫌我太差，觉得丢脸吗？”

“你说什么？？”李东海顿时拔高音量，他匆匆赶路又折腾得不轻，此刻脸色极差。眼睛里遍布红血丝，还有些红肿，瞪着李赫宰又问了一遍。  
“你再说一遍？”

何平连忙打圆场“哎哎哎，有话好好说。这也不是现在立刻就决定，还有点时间，别吵架。”

许恩元和小宋两个插不上话的小助理战战兢兢躲在角落，你捣鼓我我捣鼓你，最后小宋眼睛一闭心一横，壮士断腕一般悲壮地开口。  
“要不…我们先出去，让他们俩商量一下？”

琛哥是同意的，走前不忘又提醒一遍两个人目光放的长远。他其实心里有数，这个事多半还是要听李东海的，还是不能认，关上门开始远程遥控公关准备。  
他们四人长叹口气，先去隔壁房间。

李赫宰和李东海一人坐在床的一侧相顾无言，安静了好久，李东海一字一句说道。  
“咱们刚认识的时候，你穿着古装戏服，拿着一把大刀一群群演听讲戏。那个时候我认识的你，你没怀疑过我会觉得丢脸，现在你有名气了，觉得我嫌弃你。”

李赫宰自知理亏，从另一边爬过来，握住李东海的手示好地摇了摇。  
“对不起，我不是那个意思。”

李东海被他气出了眼泪，噙泪瞪他一眼没什么威慑力，倒是显得异常委屈。  
“那你是什么意思？”

李赫宰盘腿坐到他面前，一副要长谈的架势。李东海见人靠近自己立刻扭过头，眼泪再也盛不住，落到手背上。  
他头一回在李赫宰面前掉眼泪，两滴眼泪把李赫宰弄得手足无措，老老实实坐在一旁道歉。  
“别，你别哭…我错了，你别哭啊。”

李赫宰哪能想到自己有一天会把李东海惹哭，这要是放在一年多以前，他要是听说自己后来会把李东海气得掉眼泪说什么也不会信。他一下子慌了神，笨手笨脚的挨着李东海坐，然后前言不搭后语的极力想解释。  
李东海睫毛上粘着一滴晶莹的泪珠，眨眼睛的时候亮晶晶的，李赫宰不自觉看入神。他们两人对视一阵，李东海轻哼一声，扭过头。  
“工作室听我的，我说不能认就是不能认，你觉得我是什么就是什么吧。”李东海想起自己明明先喜欢的人家，前奔后跑想让李赫宰变得更好，结果到头来还一直被安渣男名头。李赫宰整天上蹿下跳动不动就是自己要变心，甚至他们第一次做爱都是打着潜规则的名号。平时开玩笑倒也没放在心上，只是这个时候全都一起冒了出来。  
李东海委屈地想，自己也不是本来就是现在这个年龄，本来就是现在这个样子。

“谈完了吧？我让琛哥他们进来。”

李东海说着就要下床，被人从身后一把拽住拉回怀里。李赫宰拥着他，枕着肩膀轻吻颈侧。  
“我真的错了，别生气，我给你道歉。是我说错话了，要不你打我一下出气？”  
李赫宰歪过头看李东海的反应，见人的表情没有一丝松动不由得泄气。他比李东海看上去精壮，把自己蜷起来窝在一旁撒娇，刚从被窝爬出来顶着一头乱糟糟的炸毛的头发往李东海怀里拱，像只大狗一样大只又粘人，李东海又气又无语，推了他一把。  
“干嘛！”  
“我给你认错，我听你的好不好？你别生气。”李赫宰委屈解释“我当初答应你就是认真的，我是觉得…”  
“恋爱脑。”李东海打断他的话。  
李赫宰睁大眼睛看向李东海。人也望着他，恨铁不成钢戳一下他的脑门，生怕他没听清似的又重复了一遍。  
“以前没看出来，你居然恋爱脑这么严重。”  
“海海你骂我！！”  
李赫宰委屈呛回去，一看李东海眼睛瞪起来又闭上嘴。他还是不死心，搭着李东海的腕子又问了一遍。  
“你真的不想要我承认吗？”  
“我真的不想。”李东海认真说道。

李赫宰和人对视一阵，忽然迷一样的自信，他握住李东海的手再次问道。  
“海海，你别口是心非了。”  
“你真的不想吗？”

琛哥四个人坐在屋里，听到隔壁突然“咚”一声沉闷的声响。他们赶紧跑过去看，怕是两个人一言不合在这小破旅馆里打了起来。  
过去打开门一看，李赫宰正委屈巴巴站在床边揉屁股。也不知道是说了什么，李东海气得表情有些扭曲，狠狠翻了李赫宰一个白眼。

“净学些没用的！”

-TBC-


End file.
